Homelander
Homelander, who is occasionally referred to as John by Vought International, is the main antagonist in the Amazon series The Boys. He is the leader of The Seven, and the prime enemy of Billy Butcher, the leader of The Boys. With the face of a movie star and the power of a god, Homelander is the greatest superhero alive and the leader of The Seven. Not only can he fly, he also has super strength and super hearing, and he can see through almost anything with his x-ray vision and then destroy it with his laser eyes. On the surface, he’s affable, modest, and sincere; the ultimate Boy Scout, an American treasure, a God-fearing patriot. But just like mere mortals, even superheroes have secrets. The Boys Series The Seven Homelander's mission has always been to serve Vought International and on a deeper level, Madelyn Stillwell. Homelander is rational, initially worrying about Translucent's disappearance in Cherry while the rest of Vought, and the world, ignored it. He is a ruthless leader, doing whatever it takes to keep a high public opinion of The Seven, including threatening both Starlight and the Deep. It is made clear that Homelander does not care about humanity, only the way Supes are viewed in their eyes. He is seen to be more than willing to let a plane full of families and children crash in The Female of the Species despite pleads from Queen Maeve to save the children, but pretends to feel sadness about the incident while in the public eye. Homelander portrays the true extent of his anger in You Found Me, killing Stillwell for lying to him about Becca Butcher and his child. In the comics In the comic series, Homelander is the leader of the Seven and one of the most powerful superheroes of Vought International, displaying powers very similar to those of Superman, an iconic DC Comics character. Homelander was experimented on with Compound V, before birth, as a subject of Vought's experiments with Compound V, like much of the other "Supes" managed by Vought. As a result, he has developed abilities such as super strength, heat and x-ray vision, sonic scream and flight. At a young age, in Vought's experiments, he was tied to a nuclear bomb, in case of his aggressiveness. To the public, in cover-up of the truth, his origin was claimed as "crash-landed on Earth", like of DC Comics' Superman. He is thought to be the one who raped Butcher's wife and got her pregnant, ultimately resulting in her death. It is later revealed Black Noir was the rapist. After being driven crazy, by being blackmailed by Butcher and finding out Noir did it, with the fact Noir was a clone of him, to spy on him & in case he "got out-of-hand" by Vought. Enraged, he attempted to kill Noir, only to be killed by his clone, in a bloody fight during the takeover of the White House, with only his chest and arms being what's left of him, held by Noir. Powers and Abilities * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Strength Superhuman Strength]: One of Homelander's primary abilities is his tremendous superhuman strength. He possesses the greatest level of strength ever seen, allowing him to effortlessly overpower any opponent. After he and Queen Maeve intercepted a robbery, he threw the first thief far away and high into the air. He also embedded his fist in a shooter's torso. In "The Female of the Species" Homelander stated he was unable to carry the hijacked plane to safety, suggesting that he is unable to use his full strength in flight, requiring a solid surface to take full advantage of his power. He was later able to throw a baseball from New York to Boston. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Invulnerability Invulnerability]: Homelander seems to be immune to all forms of physical harm and is thereby the most resilient of the Seven, and possibly of all Supes. As such, he is not only completely bulletproof but is also unfazed by explosions, such as when Billy blew up the Stillwell residence with him inside it. According to Madelyn Stillwell, "There isn't a weapon on Earth that they haven't throw at him. They've all failed.", ''Assuming that he could also survive nuclear explosions. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Speed '''Superhuman Speed']: Homelander can fly at extremely fast speeds, enough to keep up with Steve's plane so he could destroy it. While he was out canvassing the city for Translucent, Frenchie's neural networked CCTV ID's Homelander flying at sea level at speeds close to 1874.482 kph/Mach 1.53. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Stamina Superhuman Stamina]: Homelander possesses stamina that is enhanced to inhuman levels. As a result, his muscles produce practically no fatigue toxins during physical activity. They are able to withstand the stresses of moving at superhuman speeds or performing other superhuman feats for extended periods of time, without tiring or becoming weak. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Optic_Blasts Heat Vision]: Homelander is able to generate powerful heat energy from within his eyes and can project them outwards as high powered energy beams. These blasts of energy are so powerful that they appear to be able to cut through anything, such as Steve's plane. He also used his heat vision to melt a thief's gun to the latter's hand. However, Homelander is most notable for using his optical beams on people, melting flesh and bone with ease and causing people to burst into gore. In "Cherry" ''Madelyn Stillwell explained his optical beams as ''"Two small, high-intensity beams, roughly the width of human eyes". * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/X-Ray_Vision X-Ray Vision]: Homelander's vision allows him to see through any solid object or surface, with the exception of objects and surfaces that are lined with zinc. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Supernatural_Hearing Superhuman Hearing]: Homelander possesses tremendous auditory awareness, allowing him to detect sounds from miles away. He can also use this power to detect a person's heartbeat, and can tell when they are excited or anxious, such as when he detected Hughie Campbell's blood pressure to be 150/90. * [https://powerlisting.fandom.com/wiki/Flight Flight]: Homelander is able to levitate and propel himself at great speeds, allowing him to cover vast distances in a matter of minutes. In "The Female of the Species" ''it was stated that he could reach a hi-jacked flight before ''F-16 fighter jets. Top speeds of the F-16 jets are just under 1500 mph/Mach 2. Personality For a superhero, Homelander is incredibly brutal and aggressive, throwing a bank robber into the air and letting him fall to his death and brutalizing A-Train. He is highly intelligent as he set up a meticulous plan to get superheroes into the military, and is also charismatic, easily swaying the public to give him support. Because of being raised in a laboratory, Homelander has difficulty understanding love and humanity. This rendered Homelander sociopathic and amoral, intimidating the members of the Seven in order to keep them in line while also killing anyone who stands in his way. This act of murder is also used to his advantage for after Flight 37 went down and all the passengers died, Homelander manipulates the people into believing it was destroyed by terrorists and uses it to further both his and Vought's agenda of weaponizing superhumans. He is sadistic and takes delight in the people he hurts or kills. Homelander also suffers from an Oedipus Complex, which is projected onto Madelyn Stillwell who is the closest thing he has to a mother. However, after hearing her true feelings of fear, this doesn't hold Homelander back from burning her eyes and skull. Despite making people fear and love him, Homelander seems to have respect for Butcher. When they finally confronted each other, Homelander is both intrigued and impressed that Billy Butcher is not afraid of him but hates him with a passion, addressing the amount of time the latter spent leading up to their stand off. Gallery The-boys-30.jpg The-boys-16.jpg The-boys-14.jpg Homelander.jpg Category:Characters Category:The Seven Category:Season One Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Main Characters Category:Supers Category:Article stubs Superheroes